Kiss me, woman!
by davestridersjunk
Summary: Blaise Zabini takes pleasure in ruining his best friends life. Draco Malfoy is on the brink of becoming depressed as every time he tries to kiss his girlfriend, he is somehow interrupted. How much does a guy have to do to get a first kiss?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Attempt 1**

"So... I had a good time tonight," Hermione smiled, looking up at her boyfriend of two months.

He grinned at her. "Really? And you'll be able to get the spaghetti off of your shirt?" He grimaced.

She giggled. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry about that." She said, unable to keep the smile off of her face. Draco smiled fondly back at her; looking to each side of him to make sure that they were alone together.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow in DADA, then?" Draco asked, trying to cut to the end of the night. Would she kiss him, or would he have to kiss her? Either way, he was very excited.

"Of course. Goodnight, then." She said, licking her lips.

"Goodnight," He said, pausing to look at her shiny lips. She noticed and her cheeks tinged pink. Both of them moved forward, preparing to meet each other in the middle.

"WOW! Am I interrupting something? Draco, you sly dog."

"BLAISE! YOU ARSE!"

**Attempt 2**

They sat on the green grass together, for once it was sunny in Britain and the teenagers took advantage of that. They sat in a group of eight people. Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise and Lavender. Hermione sat beside Draco, both of them leaning on their arms to hold each other's hands behind their backs.

"So, have you kissed yet?" Lavender asked casually, unable to hold in her excitement. Draco was about to lie and answer yes when Blaise laughed out loud, catching everyone's attention.

"Are you kidding? Them? Kiss?"

"What- you mean you haven't? Well why the hell not?" Pansy asked bluntly, her face showing her confusion. Draco blinked and Hermione stuttered.

"Well... because... we just haven't." She said. Draco looked far away into the green hills and Hermione bit her lip in embarrassment.

Pansy, Blaise and Lavender began whispering for a moment whilst Ron, Ginny and Harry excused themselves to go to the bathroom. Pansy turned back to the couple whilst Blaise and Lavender held identical evil grins, which made Hermione and Draco feel more than awkward.

"We dare you to kiss!" She announced. Draco and Hermione laughed uneasily before shaking their heads.

"Why not? It's just kissing. Are you both VL's? Is that it?" Blaise asked, his eyes wide and curious.

Hermione frowned. "What's a VL?"

"Virgin lips." He grinned. Draco laughed at the term and Hermione blushed.

"Go on, we dare you to kiss, what's the worst that can happen?"

After a lot of persuasion, Hermione and Draco finally turned to each other, deciding to just get it over with. They both closed their eyes and leaned forward; their lips were just about to touch-

"Wow... What's happening here?" Ron bellowed.

"RON!" Everyone shouted angrily.

**Attempt 3**

"I'll come and see you in the holidays." Draco promised, rubbing Hermione's upper arm soothingly. She nodded, afraid to talk in case she started to cry. He leaned forward and hugged her. She buried her head in his neck and rubbed her forehead against his skin. She would miss him so much, even though it was just the Christmas holidays! Still, she had wanted to spend Christmas with him.

He pulled away, but only slightly and then moved his face closer to hers, his eyes closing over.

"Aww! That's so cute! Look at them!"

"GINNY!"

**Attempt 4**

Hermione and Draco sat on the swing outside her back garden. They both wore fluffy coats and boots, the reason for that being that it was still winter and there was still snow. It covered the whole of her garden, the only evidence that someone had been there were the snow-angels and the footprints leading to the swing and the house. Hermione's nose was red and Draco was wearing her ear-muffs, his ears got cold easily.

Hermione sighed and a white ghost appeared in front of her, taking the shape of her breath. Draco turned his face into her hat and rubbed his face against it.

"It's too cold," He mumbled. Hermione laughed and turned her face towards his, looking at his lips that were bright red in comparison to his beautiful pale face. She didn't realise that she was staring until he licked his lips and moved towards her.

"Hermione! Draco! Dinner's ready!"

"MUM!"

**Attempt 5**

"Can I have a kiss?" Draco blurted out. Hermione's eyes widened slightly before she laughed.

"Of course. You don't have to ask." She said. Draco pouted.

"Every time I try something has to go wrong." He said. Hermione smiled at his adorable attempt at a baby face and turned to face him, leaning forward slightly. At first, Draco didn't know what she was doing until she licked her lips and looked away from him. Once he got the idea, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She hooked her arms up around his and left her hands resting on his upper arms. He leaned forward, grateful for the lack of interruption and then frowned when his lips met something that didn't feel like a pair of lips...

He opened his eyes to see that he'd kissed her cheek instead. Maybe they were just destined be one of those couples who never kissed.

**Attempt 6 **

"So... because you've been interrupted every time you try to kiss her, you're going to lock her in a room where nobody can get to her?" Blaise asked, chuckling at the lengths his friend was going to go to just to get a kiss. Draco nodded, determination sharp in his features.

"Good luck with that." Blaise laughed.

...

"Draco! Why are we in here?" Hermione asked, spinning around to face him. His face turned slightly miffed.

"Because! Everytime I try to kiss you something has to go wrong and I'm sick of it! I want a kiss! I even dodged Quidditch Practice for this," He cried desperately, making Hermione laugh at him. As much as he loved her laugh and thought it was cute, he wanted to get down to business.

"Now kiss me, woman." He said, despite the fact that he thought the line was cheesy. Hermione had to suck in her cheeks to stop from laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck, glad she had such a persistent and adorable boyfriend.

Both their eyes closed over as they leaned forward. Butterflies angrily erupted inside Draco's stomach as he got closer to what he finally desired.

"ARGHHHH!"

-CRASH-

Blaise Zabini, best friend of Draco Malfoy, currently interested in Pansy Parkinson and Slytherins current 'seeker' came flying through the window. The snitch happily buzzing back outside.

"GODDAMNIT!"

"Stupid bloody Snitch..."

* * *

**Attempt 7**

"I'm not even going to try and kiss you today. It'll just end up being a failure and I'll end up depressed." Draco said, harsh lines on his forehead. Hermione giggled.

"Well... Blaise is with Pansy. Harry, Ron and Ginny are at Quidditch training and Lavender is at the library." Hermione said, half-smiling. Draco turned to her, his eyes glittering.

"Really? So... nobody could interrupt us?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione breathed a laugh and nodded. Before the world could end, before Blaise could burst through the door and before anything bad could happen, Draco grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers. He resisted the urge to grin victoriously and moved his mouth against hers, revelling in her soft lips. Blaise broke through the door and the grin he held fell from its place.

"Aw man! We're too late this time!"

* * *

**lMAO. Hands up who loves Blaise Zabini. **

**Third upload tonight! Now I'm going to read a big long Dramione story with drama, romance, action, adventure and hurt/comfort. I'm in the mood for some Dramione tonight!**

**Could you tell?**

**Hope you enjoyed this guys; I haven't posted a fun-oneshot-Dramione for a while.**

**OOOH. While we're on the subject of Harry Potter! Who's seen the new trailer? It's good. Isn't it?**

**-FallenForTheDraco**


End file.
